A refillable device of this type is known, for example from document WO 2010/094963 A1, in which a pump is provided in the dispensing passage in order to draw fluid from the reservoir to the nozzle. In this refillable device, the nozzle and the filling opening are arranged opposite one another, thereby allowing usage of the refillable device when said device is mounted on the refilling device.
However, such a refillable device is not optimal in terms of simplicity, compactness, and fluidtightness.